


all of the time you show me your love

by oh_la_fraise



Series: Jacey and the pussycats [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: “You might want to avoid comparing Magnus to a cat.”Alec narrowed his eyes in a way that implied "whatever you’re going to say is going to be stupid."  “Huh?”“All I’m saying is, he might get offended once the honeymoon phase ends; cats are kinda really fucking stupid.”  Jace had been spending a lot of time with Magnus and his balcony cats lately; he knew this was an indisputable fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have a quickly written fic for the one year kiss anniversary and also my obsession with jace and the balcony cats. Title is from this sweet love by james yuill.

Jace really liked watching Magnus and Alec together.Not in, like, a creepy voyeuristic way, but.It was just nice, was all, to see Alec blushing and stuttering every time he was around Magnus.Jace could feel a thrum of happiness radiating steadily from his parabatai bond, and it was a pleasant change from the constant mix of kidnapped-by-Valentine/imprisoned-by-the-Clave/oh-fuck-Clary-is-my-sister shit show his life had otherwise been lately.And Jace was growing more fond of Magnus as time went on.It’d be hard not to, considering Magnus was the only thing between Jace and being Simon’s canoe bunkmate, but all things considered, Magnus was more fun to live with than Jace had ever expected.Jace wouldn’t lie; Magnus’s expansive wardrobe had come in handy a few times when Jace had felt like getting dressed up to go on the prowl at Hunter’s Moon.

So yeah, Jace was really happy for the love birds.And Jace knew things about attraction, okay.Maybe not about long term “I love you” relationships, but the physical spark that made things _fun._

And he knew that, no matter what Alec thought, he wasn’t winning any boyfriend of the year points by implying that Magnus any sort of feline beyond his warlock mark. 

The comparison was easy, Jace supposed, and to be fair, Alec wasn’t the only one who did it.People were always talking about Magnus’s cat like eyes, his cat like agility, his cat like cunning.It didn’t help matters that Magnus was basically a crazy cat lady; ever since Catarina had helped Jace and Magnus come up with a spell to prevent any more Iris-esque incidents, the cats had free reign of the balcony again, and they took advantage of Magnus being around to spoil them.But Alec did shit like _meow_ at Magnus as if that was the highest compliment he could give. 

(Jace was pretty sure it wasn’t a weird sex thing.At least, he hoped it wasn’t.)

So one day, when Magnus had left them lazing on the balcony for a meeting and the words _“_ see you later, Simba,” _actually came out of Alec’s mouth,_ Jace had to intervene.

“You might want to avoid comparing Magnus to a cat.”

Alec narrowed his eyes in a way that said _whatever you’re going to say is going to be stupid._ “Huh?”

“All I’m saying is, he might get offended once the honeymoon phase ends; cats are kinda really fucking stupid.”Jace had been spending a lot of time with Magnus and his balcony cats lately; he knew this was an indisputable fact. 

Alec frowned.“Cats are some of the most graceful, intelligent—”

“Dude, I saw Scooter lick Mr. Fuzzpants' butt for fifteen minutes the other day.”

Alec bit his lip like he was trying not smile. “Well, you’re not disproving the ‘like a cat’ thing.”

Jace broke into a grin.“Did you just make a sex joke?Oh my god, I’m so proud of you.”Alec finally cracked, smiling back, before Jace continued, “but really though.Have you ever seen of those cat videos on the internet?”  


“When have _you?”_

“Simon keeps sending them to—you know what, it doesn’t matter.The point is, cats are dumb as fuck.They’re always falling off things, they’re terrified of water—“  
  
“—Didn’t you almost _drown_ —“

“—They’re distracted by laser pointers—“

“—The Egyptians _worshipped_ cats—“

“And they do that weird marching thing when you pet them.Cute, but not exactly a trait you want in a romantic partner.”

Alec looked constipated again.“This is the weirdest conversation we’ve ever had.Please stop.”

Jace shrugged.“I’m just trying to help, is all.It’s better than calling him Fido, I guess.”

Alec groaned.

That night, when Alec reluctantly returned to the Institute and Magnus was sulking alone the balcony, Jace poked his head out.“Hey, Garfield, I brought you a wine cooler.”

Magnus’s eyes narrowed.“Your brother is cute enough to get away with that.You, freeloader, are not.”

Jace just fist pumped, handing the glass of merlot over to Magnus as he settled on the couch.“I _knew_ you thought that was lame!” 

“Yes, he told me about your enlightening conversation earlier.I told him I like it.”

“You. . .you do?”  
  
“I do.It is a little cheesy, but I know he means it affectionately, and that’s all I care about.People have called me a lot of things in my life, but most of them haven’t been kind.”

Jace sighed dramatically.“Great.Now I feel like a dick.”

Magnus shrugged easily.“Well, if the shoe fits.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Jace said with no real heat to it.“But seriously.I’m glad you two are together.Because Alec is happy. . .but you deserve to be happy too.”

Magnus looked at him a long moment.“There’s more to you than I first suspected, Jace Wayland.” 

“It’s part of my mysterious persona.Helps me get girls.”  


Magnus rolled his eyes but then grew serious.“Actually, there is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?” Jace asked, all levity gone.

“Yeah.You’ve been calling Basil _Mr. Fuzzpants?”_


End file.
